Caza táctico de choque clase Aurek
El caza táctico de choque clase ''Aurek, también conocido como '''Ala-A', era el caza estelar primario de la República Galáctica, cuyos modelos se usaron en las Antiguas Guerras Sith, la Gran Guerra GalácticaTimeline 3: The Return of the Mandalorians y las Nuevas Guerras Sith.Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción Características thumb|180px|left|Un escuadrón de Aureks en [[Serroco durante las Guerras Mandalorianas.]] El caza Aurek era un caza estelar de 9.2 metros con forma de delta armado con dos cañones láser pesados y dos lanzadores de torpedos de protones, capaz de contener 6 torpedos. El caza era capaz de una aceleración y maniobrabilidad considerable, y tenía alas de variación geométrica. Eran fácilmente repostados y rearmados, minimizando los costes. Aunque los cazas Aurek vieron combate a través de un período de 3.000 años, sufrieron extensas actualizaciones y revisiones de una época a otra. Historia Siguiendo la Gran Guerra Sith, la República entró en una era de restauración. Durante éste período, la Armada de la República exigió un "Caza Estelar de la Generación del Mañana" para reemplazar su antiguo XC-01 Sable Estelar. El Aurek fue el diseño ganador. .]] Los cazas Aurek fueron usados por la República durante las Guerras Mandalorianas (3.976 ABY–3.960 ABY)Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Part 2, la Guerra Civil Jedi (3.956 ABY), la Primera Purga Jedi (3.951 ABY), la Gran Guerra Galáctica (3.681 ABY–3.653 ABY) y las Nuevas Guerras Sith (2.000 ABY–1.000 ABY). También vieron servicio en la Armada de Onderon y en escuadrones civiles, debido a una política espacial de vender las naves dañadas y comprar nuevas en lugar de repararlas. Varios escuadrones de cazas Aurek formaron parte de la Armada de la República que atacó la Forja Estelar durante la Batalla de Rakata Prime. Un número de éstas naves fueron usadas por Caballeros Jedi para aterrizar abordo de la Forja Estelar durante el golpe decisivo contra el Imperio Sith de Darth Malak. Más tarde, la flota del general Vaklu, la cual bloqueó Onderon durante la Guerra Civil Sith, incluyó cazas de éste tipo, varias de las cuales atacaron al Halcón de Ébano cuando entró al sistema Onderon. Los cazas Aurek continuaron viendo uso en la Gran Guerra GalácticaTimeline 3: The Return of the Mandalorians y más tarde en las Nuevas Guerras Sith. Los [[Crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo|cruceros clase Cabeza de Martillo]] eran capaces de tener un escuadrón de cazas Aurek durante la era de las Nuevas Guerras Sith. Las naves Praxeum Colonizador Corelliano contemporáneas llevaban al menos 12 cazas Aurek cada uno.''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' Entre bastidores Como la mayoría de la vehículos en ''Caballeros de la Antigua República'', ésta nave no estaba armada al principio. Un número de fuentes de los aficionados especulaban sobre el nombre de la nave como interceptor Ala-W e interceptor Delta-1. Finalmente, Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide identificó tentativamente la nave como "Ala-A". Sin embargo, con la salida de Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción, la nave fue renombrada una vez más para ser transformada en el "caza Aurek". Ya que "Aurek" es la primera letra del Aurebesh, el alfabeto del Básico Galáctico, es pensado que el nuevo nombre tiene el mismo significado. Ha sido especulado que el [[Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite/Leyendas|interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite]] de Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat usado durante las Guerras Clon fue derivado en parte del caza Aurek. El Delta-7 influiría en el diseño del famoso interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A usado por la Alianza Rebelde. El sonido hecho por los motores del caza Aurek fue tomado del caza estelar N-1. Apariciones *''Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Days of Fear'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Destroyer'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 49: Demon, Part 3'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Purgatory'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Sentinel'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Timeline 3: The Return of the Mandalorians'' *''Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción'' Fuentes *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *Leland Chee on their POD appearance *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Notas y referencias Véase también *[[Crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo|Crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo]] *[[Caza estelar S-250 clase Chela|Caza estelar S-250 clase Chela]] *[[Corredor de bloqueo clase Incursión|Corredor de bloqueo clase Incursión]] *Escuadrón Lanza Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Productos de Sistemas de Flota de la República